Riding Lessons
by DarkBlysse
Summary: It's about time I let Ed out to ride his Mustang, eh? Yaoi, Lemon


**Title:** Riding Lessons  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Type:** Yaoi  
**Pairings:** Roy/Ed  
**Warnings:** Office smex!  
_**A/N:**_ It's about time I let Ed out to ride his Mustang, eh?

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Ed's knuckles rapped on the door to Roy's office; he stood waiting impatiently for an answer, but only heard a muffled grunt from inside.

"Not again..." Ed sighed, rolling his eyes. "He slept in enough this morning already," he said to himself. "It took me half an hour to drag his ass out of bed, and he was _still_ late for work..."

Quietly, he turned the doorknob and slipped inside, closing the door behind him. He gave his lover's sleeping form an annoyed look. The Colonel was hunched over his desk, head in arms and snoring loudly. Ed shook his head and walked over to stand beside Roy, thinking of the best--and _funniest_--way to wake him up. Smiling wickedly, he moved back a few feet to where he would be out of reach, and quietly cleared his throat.

"_Roy, the Fuhrer is here!__!_" he shouted.

Roy's head shot up and he yelped, falling out of his chair and trying to scramble to his feet. He fell over two more times before he managed to stand up, nearly hyperventilating as he saluted.

"Y-yes, sir! I was just resting, Fuhrer Bradl..." Roy's panicky voice trailed off as his mind finally registered that no, the Fuhrer was not there. But yes, his young lover was--doubled over on the couch and laughing hysterically.

"Should've... seen... your face!" Ed managed to gasp out between laughs. The couch creaked a little as he shook with laughter, lying on his side with his head on the arm-rest. A few tears lingered at the edges of his eyes, and he tried to slow his breathing.

"Ed," Roy said, his voice unsettlingly calm, "that was uncalled for." His arms were crossed and his black eyes locked on Ed. "And immature."

"And you sleeping on your desk after a full night's sleep is uncalled for too," Ed replied, standing up. He groaned and grabbed at a stitch in his side, twisting his body to stretch it out.

"You're going to regret that," the Colonel said, his icy voice laced with wicked intent.

"Hmm, I'm sure I will, Roy," Ed said, not sounding threatened in the least. "What do you expect to do?"

Roy's frown curled up into a smirk and raised a gloved hand. "_This_," he said, snapping his fingers.

Small puffs of smoke came from Ed's clothes as the stitching was incinerated, and the garments quickly fell off of him, burning up completely as soon as they were off his body. Roy had even managed to catch Ed's hair tie, causing his blond hair to fall down his back and spill over his shoulders.

"Idiot!" he shouted at Roy, looking incredulously at the smoldering pile that used to be his clothing. "You could've killed me! And we're in your office--anyone could come in here."

Roy rolled his eyes as Ed ranted on; he walked over to the door and twisted the deadbolt. "Door's locked now, Ed," he said, trying to calm down the irate boy. "And it's the end of the work day, anyways. Everyone's gone home..."

Ed took a few deep breaths with his eyes closed, slowly letting go of his anger. But when he had forgotten his rage, his eyes shot back open and he was hit with a horrible realization.

He was naked.

In Roy's office.

And his only set of clothes had been burnt into nothing.

Grinning, Roy echoed Ed's earlier statement. "You should see your face, Fullmetal..."

"Colonel bastard..." Ed said under his breath as he watched Roy slip out of his uniform and let it fall to the ground.

A blush crept up Ed's neck and over his cheeks as he stared at Roy's naked body, his mouth hanging open slightly. Unconsciously, his tongue flicked out to wet his lips while his gaze roamed across his lover. His golden eyes flickered across strong shoulders, down to a flat stomach, and came to rest on Roy's quickly hardening cock.

"R-Roy..." Ed stuttered as Roy walked towards him. He was already starting to get hard, just seeing Roy... _stalking_ towards him like that, as if he was an animal to be caught. "We r-really shouldn't d-do this here, Roy." Ed's heart raced in his chest and he backed up, matching Roy step for step until the back of his knees hit cold leather and he stumbled, falling into a sitting position on the couch.

Roy stayed silent, his dark eyes burning into Ed as he knelt between Ed's legs, spreading them open. Ed swallowed hard and whimpered. That _look_ that Roy was giving him... it spoke of everything Roy had ever done to Ed to make him scream, and everything that he would ever come to do. And it was that look that ruined him every time. Nobody, not even Ed Elric, could say no to those eyes.

Ed's thoughts crashed into a disorganized pile in the corner of his mind when he felt Roy's tongue licking softly at his balls. He inhaled sharply and grit his teeth. Roy dragged his tongue up to the base of Ed's shaft and lapped at it, almost lazily.

"Shit, Roy... ah, fuck... you know just where to lick."

Roy smirked; he always loved how Ed turned into such a little slut during sex.

Ed laid his head back against the couch and his flesh hand grabbed a handful of Roy's fine, black hair. He pushed on Roy's head and bucked his hips up a little, trying to get himself into Roy's mouth. Roy pinned Ed's hips down and kept licking at Ed teasingly. His tongue ran slowly from base to tip. Then he tongued the slit, licking up the pre-come that was starting to drip down the head and along Ed's cock.

"Goddamnit... just fucking suck me!" Ed growled shakily, his fingers tightening a little in Roy's hair. His automail hand was grasping at the couch, almost tearing through it.

Roy immediately took Ed's cock into his mouth, sliding down over it until it hit the back of his throat. He relaxed a little, fighting off what little gag reflex he had left, and started to bob up and down, sucking hard. Each time he came up, his tongue flicked hard just under the head of Ed's cock, making the boy moan loudly.

"Fuuuuuuck," Ed breathed out, his hands loosening.

Ed moaned when Roy pulled off of him, glaring at him slightly. Roy pressed two fingers to Ed's mouth, forcing them between his lips. Eagerly, Ed took them into his mouth and sucked noisily on them. He ran his tongue between the fingers and dragged it along them, flicking gently at Roy's fingertips.

As Ed continued to suck, Roy pushed him over to one side so he was lying on his back and Roy settled between Ed's legs. Roy pulled his hand away, Ed licking at the trail of saliva that went from his mouth to Roy's hand. Ed gasped and he gripped the couch tight as Roy thrust a finger into him.

"_Hard_," Ed moaned. His lust-darkened eyes looked at Roy before snapping shut as Roy thrust deeper into him. He leaned his head back on the arm of the couch. "I want it... hard today, Roy. Everything, _hard_."

Roy grinned lecherously at Ed as he added a second finger, stretching him. If he wanted it hard, he'd get it hard...

Once Ed had started to move back against his fingers, Roy pulled out. A moan parted Roy's lips as he stroked his cock, slicking it with his own pre-come. Ed spread his legs wide and lifted his hips off the couch as Roy leaned in and pressed himself to Ed's entrance. He began to slide in slowly, so slow that Ed was groaning and growling at him.

"You said you wanted it _hard_?" Roy asked, snapping his hips into Ed's and burying himself completely in one thrust.

"Fuck!" Ed arched off the couch, a strangled moan tearing from his throat as Roy started a vicious pace, thrusting hard and fast into him.

Roy leaned in and kissed Ed, sliding his tongue into Ed's open mouth when he let out another moan. Ed closed his eyes and wrapped his legs around Roy's hips, pulling him closer. Roy's tongue ran along the roof of his mouth slowly, making sparks fly down Ed's spine to settle in his already aching groin. Ed broke the kiss with a scream as one of Roy's powerful thrusts hit his prostate.

"_Holyfuck!_" Ed shouted, thoroughly happy that they were alone in the building. "Roy, ah! Fuck... I need it harder, Roy!!"

Panting heavily, Roy upped his pace, throwing his whole body into his thrusts. Ed cried out blissfully and started to stroke his cock with his automail hand. The cold metal against his heated flesh made him shiver pleasantly, and brought him that much closer to coming. He gripped his cock hard, stroking it fast and matching Roy's thrusts perfectly. Roy thrust perfectly into Ed's prostate again, and it sent him over the edge.

"_I'm coming!_"

Ed screamed until his voice gave out and arched off the couch, coming over his hand and his chest. His muscles pulled tight around Roy, making him gasp and shudder. After a few more thrusts, Roy came inside of Ed, some of his seed leaking out and running down Ed's thigh.

"Fuck..." Ed said breathlessly, running a hand through his sweat-slicked bangs.

"What, _again_?" Roy teased, smirking as he grabbed Ed's spent cock, stroking it quickly into another erection. Ed jerked under him and cried out, his voice shaky.

"Only if you can keep up, old man," Ed countered, pulling Roy into a kiss.


End file.
